Bonenkai
by AlexissEdith
Summary: El invierno en Tokio trae fiestas, recuerdos, nostalgias, y para Azusa puede que sea más doloroso que para otros...a menos que Buda escuche sus plegarias.


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de K-on le pertenecen a Kakifly y a Kyoto Animation.

2\. Relato que participa dentro de la iniciativa «Dos semanas de locura» promocionado en el GE. En este caso tenía que ser una viñeta que tuviese como fondo el invierno.

3\. Narrado en tercera persona. La trama es de mi autoría y siguiendo un poco el final del anime original en el tiempo.

4\. Cualquier sugerencia o comentario pueden hacermela llegar por medio de un review o de un PM.

5\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FB, FF o la cuenta del grupo por favor hacermelo saber. Juntos Digamos NO al Plagio.

* * *

 **Bonenkai*:**

Tardes medio frescas encontraban a las «Wakaba girls» ensayando en el club de música ligera del Instituto Sakuragaoka.

Desde hacía un año que Azusa Nakano se había puesto al frente de dicho club por pedido y consejo de sus sempais y antiguas compañeras.

Con algo de empeño ella sacó adelante el club de música pop y tras reclutar a sus dos mejores amigas Ui Hirasawa y Jun Suzuki, se lanzó a la búsqueda de dos incorporaciones más.

Al club llegaron así Nao Okuda y Sumire Saito y entre las cinco formaron la banda «Wakaba girls».

Nakano tocaba la guitarra además de ser la vocalista, Hirasawa era la segunda guitarra, mientras que Suzuki se encargaba del bajo y Saito de la batería, por último los arreglos y la composición de las canciones estaban en manos de Okuda.

Se podía decir que el grupo y el club iban de maravilla y que las chicas habían logrado forjar una bonita amistad. Sin embargo una tarde en la que el frío del invierno se iba sintiendo más, Azusa llegó primero al salón del club y mientras sacaba los instrumentos del armario una foto cayó en sus manos.

Aquella foto era de ella y de sus sempais en un viaje que hicieron a Inglaterra hacía ya casi dos años. Cierta nostalgia la invadió y algunas lágrimas quisieron escapar de sus ojos pero ella no las dejó.

Apartando aquellos recuerdos recibió al resto de las chicas con una sonrisa. Sonrisa medio apagada que no pasó desapercibida para Ui, su mejor amiga. Ella sin demasiado esfuerzo supo que traía mal a Azusa y citó en un café cercano a la escuela a sus otras compañeras de club.

—Quizás no se hayan dado cuenta pero Azusa no está del todo bien —dijo nomas sentarse a la mesa y pedir su bebida caliente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Ui? —preguntó con expresión seria Jun.

—Ha estado melancólica, hace las cosas de manera automática y su sonrisa no es genuina —indicó Ui y antes de que pudiesen preguntar algo más agregó—: Es por el Shogatsu.

—¿Por el fin de año? —inquirió sorprendida Sumire.

—Sí —afirmó Ui explicando luego—: Hace un año ella pasó los últimos días del año con sus sempais en Inglaterra.

—Ah, si —Cayó en cuenta Jun y acotó—: Hablas del viaje de graduación de tu hermana y sus amigas, al que fue invitada Azusa porque también era la despedida de la banda Ho-kago Tea Time, ¿verdad?.

—Sí, así es —respondió Ui y añadió—: Por lo que sería bueno que tratásemos de lograr juntar a las sempais para despedir el año en un buen Bonenkai en honor a Azusa.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso? —Quiso saber Nao.

Ui último los detalles en casi un cuchicheo y todas pusieron manos a la obra para lograr agasajar a su amiga y presidente del club.

Nao distrajo a Nakano con la idea de componer una canción para despedir el año en un bonenkai. Jun se decidió por ir a hablar con Mio y Mugi, dos de las sempais, para convencerlas de tocar juntas. Sumire buscaría el lugar para hacer la reunión mientras que Ui iría a visitar a su hermana para comentarle la idea y dado que aquella vivía con Ritsu también buscaría convencerla para que se sumase.

—Mmm…no sé si podamos, Ui —Sopeso más para sí Yui que por otra cosa y viendo el calendario y la advertencia de Mio se excusó—: Están muy próximos los exámenes finales en la universidad.

—Pero es por Azusa, onee-chan —rogó Ui a su hermana.

—Lo que pasa que a tu hermana ya la amenazaron con que sí o sí debe aprobar esos exámenes y anda con miedo de no poder hacerlo por dejar todo a último momen… —comentó Ritsu mientras pasaba un brazo por sobre los hombres de Yui ganándose un golpe en las costillas que la dejó sin aire llegando al final.

—Vale, no prometemos nada pero haremos el intento —Cedió Yui con una sonrisa porque por primera vez en años que un golpe suyo le acertaba a Ritsu.

Luego de ello se despidieron de Ui acordando que avisarían si no podían asistir al bonenkai.

—Sería divertido volver a reunir a la banda Ho-kago Tea Time —comentó Ritsu una vez se fue Ui viendo sus baquetas olvidadas en una repisa—: Hace mucho que no tocamos.

—Lo sé —asintió Yui abriendo el armario en donde guardaba su adorada «Guitah».

Los días pasaron y el treinta y uno de diciembre llegó con un frío bastante intenso que anunciaba que la nieve estaba pronta a caer. Nao se apresuró para llevar a Azusa al lugar que había conseguido Sumire para el bonenkai.

Dicho lugar era un local de comida que poseía un pequeño escenario donde las chicas montaron sus instrumentos y que presentaba ya la decoración de año nuevo. Y al llegar Jun, Ui y Sumire ya las esperaban con bebidas calientes y diversos platos que degustaron entre risas y anécdotas.

De pronto las luces del lugar se apagaron y al encenderse de nuevo mostraron a la banda Ho-kago Tea Time sobre el escenario. Sin demoras Yui, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi ejecutaron; ante la cara sorprendida de Azusa, «Tenshi Fureta Yo».

Aquella canción emocionó a Azu-nya, porque hablaba de ella y era un regalo de despedida de las integrantes de Ho-kago Tea Time. Escucharla de nuevo con el plus de que sus actuales compañeras, quienes habían hecho posible este reencuentro, también la tocaban era más de lo que se hubiese imaginado para despedir el año.

«A esto solo le falta la nieve» pensó Azusa, quien creía que ésta era bendición del cielo. Y para aumentar su sorpresa y dicha, los oídos de Buda estaban atentos y la nieve no tardó en unirse a este mágico, único y particular bonenkai con sabor a reencuentro.

* * *

 **N/A:**

1\. Bonenkai: Fiestas para despedir el año con amigos o compañeros de trabajo.

2\. Tenshi Fureta Yo: Canción que se escucha en el capitulo final del anime.


End file.
